The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to growing plants in indoor spaces using hydrophonic technology and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to growing plants in indoor spaces using hydrophonic technology in a controlled growth environment.
The use of Hydrophonics technologies in modern agriculture is rapidly increasing to improve crops volume and/or quality, utilize urban areas for agricultural use and/or facilitate environment friendly agricultural.
The Hydrophonics technologies as opposed to traditional plant growing methods and practices provide a controlled environment for the plants in the sense that most growth parameters may be easily and continuously monitored and adjusted thus providing optimal growth conditions for the plants.